More Constants and Variables
by MixnSpice
Summary: A collection of my entries for Kamunami Week 2019. "Day 8: Together/Teammates/"I won't leave you". Summary: He'd always thought that humans weren't the brightest. He knew of their uncanny way to bond with others; that's why even though he's in the midst of ending the world, there is one particular human who refuses to let him go. Persona AU."
1. Special Place

**Day 1:** Hideout/Seclusion/A place only we know

**Summary:** During their childhood years, Izuru and Chiaki visit a place they treasure.

* * *

The dusting of the sands didn't do much to cover up the small footsteps of two children.

It isn't much of a challenge to sneak away from the supervising adults. Both father and mother had been busy with their own excessive work, perhaps a bit too much, so they hadn't been able to notice the two children slipping out under their watch. It is rather ironic, since the point of summer vacation should be about getting away from work, not to be dragged further into it. Not that it matters anyway; it'll be the adults' loss.

"We're here." Izuru, the more mature of the pair, announced.

Izuru and Chiaki, a pair of eight-year-olds, stopped on their tracks, having reached their destination. The waters gently touched the edge of the shores with their waves. The skies above dimmed to a dark, yet softer blue. Soft and breezing air filled the atmosphere.

It's been two years since, but it hasn't changed in the slightest.

"Do you remember this place, Izuru?" Chiaki, the more naive child, asked her closest friend.

Both innocent pink eyes and stoic red eyes stared back at the waves, which are still moving ever so gently against the shore. Memories flashed for a brief moment: feelings of being unwanted and loneliness, feelings of disorientation and confusion.

And then, just like that, those feelings had drastically changed for the better for both of them. One found a lifelong friend to call their own, the other found the meaning of being alive.

Yes, that's why it felt like nothing had changed in this place.

These gentle, breezing shores with meaning that no one but the pair of closest friends can comprehend.

This is the place where they first met.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist making a childhood friend au, so there ya go.**


	2. Can AIs still Celebrate Life?

**Day 2:** White Day/Confessions

**Summary:** World Destroyer hears about a certain holiday. While he doesn't understand some of the human celebrations, he tries surprising a certain AI.

* * *

_'White Day?'_

Alter Ego inquired him about that particular day once, afterward asking him if he had any particular plans for that day.

The World Destroyer knows the definition of those two words: it's a holiday traditionally celebrated in Japan and other countries exactly a month after Valentine's Day. In return for receiving chocolates from women and girls on Valentine's, men and boys give chocolates back to those same women and girls on White Day.

He didn't see anything special anything about it. It's a simple obligation of giving and receiving. No more, no less.

After all, the World Destroyer couldn't quite grasp the concept of festivities and human occasions. Why would he? His only purpose is to eliminate threats in the program he and his fellow AI's live in; otherwise he'd be programmed with the comprehension and understanding similar to that of a human behind such things in the first place. Perhaps that's the reason why Alter Ego, the oldest of them, is also the one who's more knowledgeable about human customs.

He wouldn't have paid much attention to this particular holiday as he does with many others; in fact, he'll be more than contented to ignore it and not bother about its presence.

But the truth is, he can't. At least, not this one.

On that particular holiday, it also happens to fall on the day of birth of two people.

A fellow AI, one that he'd consider as a confidant and family, AI Chiaki, and her human donor, Chiaki Nanami.

The World Destroyer may not be the kind of person to partake in holidays, he'll confess that, but he supposed that just this once, maybe he'll try something for that day. A simple token of appreciation.

He can do something much better than simple chocolates.

* * *

It's only three weeks until the scheduled holiday arrives.

That's good; that amount of time is more than enough for him to prepare what he had in mind. He worked for the surprise meticulously in secrecy. It would do no good if the others, the recipient most especially, were to become aware of his plans.

It'll be rather suspicious if he kept at his ongoing project full-time. AI Chiaki might be dense and constantly tired for an artificial intelligence, but she can observe things out of the usual and will take note of his drastically changed behavior; even he's well aware of that.

So as to not arouse any suspicion, for the most time the other AIs are active, he proceeded on with his duties as usual: he looked out for potential viruses, worms, hackers, and terminate them before they manage to enter. When he's free from that duty while the others are active, he'd spend time with AI Chiaki, acting as he usually would and masking his objectives.

AIs don't need sleep as humans do; however, there is a certain period of time where they do need to recharge themselves. He used a bit of that time to work on his surprise plans, and then the little remaining time to recharge himself.

It made progress slower than he'd like, but he's confident that he'd manage to finish it on time.

* * *

Two weeks in, another inquired him about White Day. Like Alter Ego once, Usami asked him if he had any special plans for that day, not-so-subtly hinting the possibility of giving chocolates back to a certain someone for the day he received some.

His answer is crystal clear. "I do not plan to celebrate it."

The stuffed rabbit AI gasped as if scandalized by that very sentence. "WHAAT!? It's going to be rude of you to not give gifts back on White Day, especially when you received something back in Valentine's Day, Destroyer! You'll hurt Chiaki's feelings and make her cry, you know!"

He ignored her angry, empty threats about punishing him with her magic wand if he were to make AI Chiaki upset for the rest of that one-sided discussion.

Usami truly had no idea. If he had even a bit of humor, he would have found the irony slightly amusing.

* * *

The day, 14th of March has arrived.

He didn't fully drop the ruse yet, only informing the girl about wanting to show her something. To preserve the surprise a bit longer, after asking her first, he tied a piece of cloth between her eyes.

AI Chiaki fidgeted the blindfold with a finger, only stopping when the World Destroyer, bemused, told her, "Do not take that off just yet. I'll let you know when you can."

"Mm, okay. If you say so, Destroyer."

The World Destroyer led AI Chiaki by hand, helping her navigate their surroundings. Their destination isn't far off from the female AI's cottage, only a few meters ahead. They came to a stop.

AI Chiaki can't see what was going on; there weren't any conspicuous noises either to give her a hint about something. He made sure of that. When they did stop, he told her, "You may take the blindfold off now."

Her fingers latching on the cloth on both sides, she pulled the cloth off her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" "Happy birthday, AI Chiaki!" "Happy birthday, sister!"

At the same time the blindfold came off, she's now being greeted by her brother Alter Ego and sister Usami, along with seventeen aged but familiar friendly faces on separate floating screens. The couples and the ones who lived in together are on one screen, while a few others occupied a screen by themselves.

Akane, Nekomaru, Teruteru, Ibuki, Gundham, and Kazuichi's greetings are filled with sheer volumes of happiness.

Ryota, the former Ultimate Imposter, Mikan, Nagito, Mahiru, and Hiyoko's joyful greetings remained heard despite being nearly drowned by the more vocal shouts.

Alter Ego, Usami, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Hajime, and the human donor Chiaki's greetings weren't either as loud as the others nor as drowned out, but they all sounded just as happy all the same.

"Sorry if it's been a while; I guess we all got a bit too busy to visit as much as we used to. Sorry about that." Kazuichi is the first to officially speak up to her.

"A month ago, World Destroyer contacted me first." Hajime piped in. "He then told me and Chiaki he wanted to surprise you on your birthday and wanted my help, so I agreed."

"So while Hajime went to contact everyone else, World Destroyer tried to find a way for everyone to visit even in some other way," Mahiru added.

"And that's he got everyone connected to the program by our phones. That way, we may visit you on your birthday even if we were unable to physically visit. Isn't it wonderful?" Sonia enthusiastically said.

"Everyone..." What's this wetness in her eye? "You're all here..."

It's really been a while since she last saw them.

Twenty years is a long time, even for an unaging AI.

"H-Huh, d-did we d-do something w-wrong? Please don't cry, AI Chiaki!" Mikan panicked. Somewhere in the background, Usami attempted to make good on her promise to World Destroyer and aimed her wand at him, trying to chase him off while Alter Ego tried to pacify his enraged sister; heavy emphasis on the words 'attempted', 'trying', and 'tried', respectively.

Wiping the tear off her sleeve, the AI let out a soft laugh and replied, "No. It's just that, I'm so happy. Thank you, everyone."

They talked for hours on end; everyone excitedly exchanged funny stories and other things that happened in their lives ("My students are planning to spend their summer vacation the island next year. I think you'll get along well with Kiibo." Human Chiaki told her.) In return, AI Chiaki told them her equally funny stories of amusing mishaps and recounted some of the guests she grew fond of while treating them.

A few minutes before midnight came, everyone bid their farewell to her. They exchanged goodwill as the screens flickered off one by one, replacing their smiling faces with an empty screen's blankness.

The World Destroyer returned to her, with Alter Ego and the now-pacified Usami trailing behind him.

In a rare moment where the threatening AI showed his emotions, the World Destroyer, cake and a picture frame in arms, told her with a small smile,

"I'm glad you were made. Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N: I swear, this is literally one of the sickeningly sweetest things I've ever written. I must be in such a good mood to do that.**


	3. Pathogen

**Day 3:** Training/Understudy/Apprentice

**Summary:** Since waking up from a month-long state of unconsciousness, Chiaki tries adjusting to her current status as one of infected. At the same time, an incident causes Izuru to teach his current companion on how to defend herself not only from the attacking infected, but from hostile humans as well.

* * *

**A/N: This is a an expansion of some sort to [Carnivore], my entry for Kamunami Week 2018's Day 7: Outcasts. Reading that before this one isn't really necessary, but it does provide a bit more context. With that said, the same warnings do apply here, so if you feel queasy about them, please proceed with caution.**

**Warning(s): contains blood and gore, monster deaths, offscreen minor character deaths, elements of body horror, referenced but not explicit cannibalism, and a few instances of swearing.**

* * *

At least more than three days had since passed, but it still wasn't long enough for Chiaki to process it all.

All of it happened too quickly. One moment, people were going on about their lives, going off to work, attending school, spending some time either outdoors or indoors, and then the next thing those same people knew, the world changed.

Somehow, an outbreak occurred, releasing mutated zombie-like monsters into the outside world. And with their escape, they carried their virus. To those victims who were unlucky enough to have survived, they too had regressed to the same feral and horrifying infected state, perpetuating the cycle.

Like zombies in the games she played, these things were feral and mindless, only set on consuming flesh for survival. But whereas the common zombies were slow, lumbering deadweight, these zombie-like mutants bear more resemblance to the elite type: they have different abilities based on their attributes, can heal from their wounds, and most of all, they are opportunistic predators that will not hesitate to feed among their kind.

She'd played enough zombie apocalypse-themed survival horror games to have enough knowledge in case if it ever happens. But then, the same knowledge she has can't be fully applied in her situation.

Instead of being with the human survivors, Chiaki is among the infected, albeit with her sapience and memories still intact.

Izuru Kamukura, another sapient infected, was the cause of her change. The boy told her that it was a gambit on his part, a way to save her from near death. He answered a few of her questions regarding that topic, but she has one more question for him. It's something that she didn't take notice of until now.

A moment before either can step out of the warehouse, she turned to face him, in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Why did you save me?"

Silence.

Before it appeared as though he'd ignore this question as he did with a few she had, he replied, "Do not be mistaken. The motive I had for preserving your life is not because of any altruistic reason."

"Then what's your reason for doing it?"

"Simple curiosity. Those bitten by the simple infected regressed to the same state as their progenitors. As you know, I am a special case, capable of coherent thought and reason. If I transfer my blood, and thus my own unique strain of the virus, will the resulting infected retain their prior state? That is what I wish to know."

"You mean I'm just an experiment to you?" She asked, unknowingly clenching her fists.

"That would be inaccurate." He coolly replied, gaze setting down her. "You were an attempt, the first trial of my hypothesis. Your survival surprised me. There will be no further discussion of this topic. We have far more important matters to attend to. Understood?"

Rather reluctantly, she forced her negative emotions to pull back and complied, joining him on venturing outside.

When it came to outings like this, most of the time it's for scouting the area. There are several reasons for that: the first is to help her get familiarized with the changed world, the second is to keep check of the infected (most which are dogs) population for feeding, and the third is to watch for potential threats, such as unfamiliar infected or in the worst case, human survivors.

God, that way of thinking is going to turn her into a monster even more. It's one thing to lose her biological humanity, but losing her inherent humanity is something she'll do her damnest to avoid.

Aside from keeping close watch on the boy with her, for the most part she does her own thing. In her case, it's what human survivors would've done; that is, searching and gathering for resources that might be useful.

While she stepped down on a knee to search among the ruined home, she reevaluated her current, for the lack of a better word, companion. About Izuru as a person, if he's not being stoic, then he's kind of a stick in the mud and a jerk. It's true that she mostly stuck around with him to ensure her own survival, but so far he isn't that unbearably bad to be around with, his reason for reviving her aside.

Maybe it's because she hasn't seen other people in a while and it's her loneliness talking. That has to be it.

"Have you found what you needed?" His voice interjected, snapping her out of her momentarily distracted state.

Right, about that. When she found just a backpack and a semi-working radio, and more recently, a set of clean clothes yesterday, she didn't give up in gathering for more materials among the ruins of former homes. In her previous attempts right now, at best she only found debris and dust; at worst she found bloodied and torn items that can't even be used. As for Izuru, he allowed her to, to humor her in what he calls a fruitless endeavor.

With a defeated sigh, she shook her head.

"I thought so. If you're done searching for trivial items that are long gone, then you should get up."

Fully defeated, Chiaki got up and dusted off what remaining dust left on her skirt. As she trailed behind him in scouting the area for potential threats, there is one thought that stood out at the back of her mind.

She should think of more creative labels other than 'stick in the mud' and 'jerk'.

* * *

Aside from the scrambling of several mutant zombies, the pair's footsteps, faint as it may be, were the only noises that can be heard in these desolated ruins of a once busy street.

And then, one set of those footsteps came to a stop, followed by the other after a moment.

"What happened?" She asked, catching up to her fellow. Usually, the veteran infected doesn't suddenly stop, not unless if he had a good reason to.

Izuru glanced from one area in his vicinity to another, scanning their surroundings. "Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Even when she's not completely sure what he meant by first, she too started to investigate her surroundings. "Aside from the usual, I don't think so." There's the sounds of a mutant zombie growling nearby, but she paid little mind to it since plenty of the feral ones get into scuffles with each other now and then-

***BANG!***

She jumped back and without warning, her companion grabbed her. His arms firmly and securely wrapped around her torso, and then he quickly dragged them both into hiding, ducking behind a dumpster large enough to conceal them both.

By the time she got released from his hold, she told him off, "What was that for-!"

He raised a finger, gesturing her to keep quiet.

The reason why became clear. Soon enough, both heard voices that were rather close to their hiding place.

"Ya think there's even anything valuable here?" A gruff-sounding one asked.

Chiaki's heart skipped a beat. There are people...humans here. What are they doing here? Are they refugees? What should she do? Should she keep quiet and keep hiding and pray that this group doesn't try to look this way?

She can't see what they look like but judging from the voice, that one must've been a man in his thirties.

"Nothing but a bunch of ugly buggers and nasty little shits." Another answered; a woman about the same age range.

"Damn, what bad luck. Can't believe we went from ambushing a bunch of survivors to this hellhole." Another man, this time sounding like he's in his twenties.

"We should get out of here soon. This place is a dump." The same woman earlier agreed.

"Before we get the hell outta this place, just let me take care of this thing first. Don't want this little shit to live and let it think it can maul us for revenge afterwards." A new voice joined in, this one sounding more nasal compared to the others. The rest of the group laughed at that cruel, taunting remark.

'These people aren't just survivors scavenging for materials.' Chiaki soon came to realize as she unwittingly eavesdropped on their conversation. Another gunshot. Another dying whimper. 'They're bandits.'

"Yeesh, that looks so fucking nasty, I almost feel bad for filling its head up with lead. Almost. Tell you what, it's kinda weird that for a shithole infested with these pests, only one was dumb enough to go after us." That's the last of the bandit group's voice she heard. The sounds of their heavy footsteps replaced it soon enough.

It felt long enough, hearing the bandits' departure at last.

After he made sure they were completely gone, Izuru got up in a sitting position. He noticed how visibly shaken the girl is, and so he offered to carry her back to their shelter; she didn't make any objections to it and silently allowed him to do so. On the way back, he told her in reassurance, "It's alright, they're gone now."

A part of her wished that'd be the case for a long time.

* * *

Those bandits weren't the last human encounter they've had in this place.

Merely a month later, during their daily area scouting, they narrowly avoided a direct face-to-face encounter with another group of humans in the alleyway; this time there were more members, at least five men and five women, compared to the last. The group hadn't spotted either of the two yet, due to the two infected keeping themselves hidden behind walls and out of their sight; Chiaki dreaded what might've happened were it not for Izuru's quick thinking and alertness.

From what's observed so far, the group's attire is clean-looking for a time in the apocalypse, which can strike as odd; all of them are wearing suits and a pair of shades as a form of uniform. Their weapons appeared to be custom handguns of some sort. While the bandits' dynamic was shaky at best, this group of people, however, they were coordinated.

The most scathing difference between the two is that while the bandits unknowingly stumbled upon this place and were quick to leave when they can't find any resources, this group of people, on the other hand, they deliberately went to this place, as if they have a purpose for doing so.

When they assumed a defensive stance, closely grouping themselves together, that's when she realized that these people aren't simple ne'er-do-well's. They're professionals.

"Remember: our assignment is to clear this area of growlers as best as we can." One of them, presumably the leader, reminded their team. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The rest chorused.

That confirmed the worst had come. "We need to get out of here." She unknowingly whispered.

"We will." He looked over his shoulder on the right, retaining his focus on the group of humans nearby. "However, I do not know if we can do so without a confrontation." A lock of his hair formed into a sharpened arrowhead. The sight made its threat clear enough.

"Izuru, you're not going to kill them." Her pink eyes challengingly stared back at his red ones, their speaker restraining herself from shouting at him.

His red eyes narrowed back, the makeshift blade from his hair not relenting. "I don't see the reason why I shouldn't; it'll be the most efficient way to rid ourselves of them."

"Then wouldn't killing them put an even bigger target on our backs?" Chiaki shot back at him, for once surprising the boy with a compelling argument. "Look, these guys are obviously a part of a bigger group, maybe an organization even. If you killed them and the rest of their allies find out, then they'll do everything they can to try and find their killer. They won't stop until they do."

Izuru paused, thinking about that possibility. Killing these group of people, while it may be the most effective way to deal with them, may not be as beneficial in the long run, especially if he took what Chiaki said at face value.

Making his decision, the blade of hair shrank back to its normal, softer mass. "You have a point. Very well, I shall not make the first strike." That earned a sigh of relief from her. He then interjected, "However, if it doesn't go as planned, I won't make any promises."

The alleyway they've hid in for now has a dead end at the back; the only available exit isn't a viable option at the moment, due to the presence of those humans. He racked his mind, thinking of several solutions that may help them escape without attracting the human group's attention.

There is the option to simply wait for them to leave, as they'd done with their first encounter, but he quickly dismissed that idea. Waiting shall only make give those people a better chance to find him and his fellow infected. He surveyed the humans once again, and seeing they've made their move, charging several meters ahead a pack of canine-based infected. Sounds of growls and shots fired made it clear that the humans will be distracted long enough.

That's the pair's chance to escape. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Follow my lead." At her quick nod, he led her out of the alley. His steps were quick, precise and nimble as his companion's clumsier footsteps attempted to keep up. The path he chose as their exit is on the opposite side of where the humans are slaughtering the infected. Because even the weakest infected are considered a challenge to kill even when outnumbered, he assumed that a whole pack of them shall keep the human group distracted long enough.

"Wait, I think I saw a couple of survivors there."

Those ten words put them to a halt.

That's impossible. There's no way that these people were able to kill a whole pack of infected in such a short period of time. And yet, somehow these people managed to do so; because of that, perhaps a group member took notice of their escape attempt and then managed to catch up with them,.

"Um, if you excuse us, mister and miss?" The leader tentatively asked, referring to them. Neither of the two turned towards the group; both knew of the repercussions that'd place them in if they did so.

Seconds passed. No one of either side made a move.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Someone among the human group said.

Because of the lack of a response, the group leader immediately assumed the worst; in a way, he'd be right. At the next moment, ten of those custom-made guns were pointed at the two. "Everyone, be careful; there's two of those things!"

These people have made their stand. With an annoyed "Tch.", Izuru faced the group, staring at the leader straight in the eye while his companion hesitantly glanced back at them. Suspicions the leader had were proven correct, and now the group murmured among themselves.

"There wasn't single roamer around this place until now."

"They still look human."

"Were they refugees recently infected, perhaps?"

"Damn it. We were too late, aren't we?"

The leader glanced at his weapon, then back at the two infected, solemnly looking at them. "Come on, we should put these two out of their misery before the condition gets worse for them."

Men and women alike prepared their index finger on the trigger. Several of the boy's locks, an amount equal to the number of the humans present, formed into sharp spikes in a threatening manner. Chiaki saw what's going on, and immediately knew of the gruesome results that would soon ensue.

Acting on instinct to prevent blood on both sides, she yelled, "No, please, we don't want to fight!"

The sudden display of coherent speech shocked the group of humans; taken aback at the display of communication. Many began to hesitate. Some were left wondering if the attempt was only a trick or a mimicry.

"Crap, it talked!" One of the men pulled the trigger on reflex.

...

...

...

The next thing she knew, she met with the hard ground.

Her left side...it's warm. Chiaki placed a hand on it. It hurts...It hurts so much.

She looked to her side, blood spilling freely at the wound. It stained her hand.

There's something about it that's...weird. Her blood...it...it felt...kinda different. Human blood...it isn't really human blood anymore...right?

...Izuru...what's he doing..?

Screaming...red spurting everywhere...

Everything went cold.

* * *

The first thing that greeted her when she returned to consciousness was the faint sensation of pain at her side. Softly groaning, she sat herself up from the cold cement she'd lied, her left hand feeling her side and then tearing off the makeshift bandage covering it; the skin she touched was smooth, like she'd never been injured at all.

"I've been...shot, right?" Chiaki half-asked, half-thought out loud. It came to her she's back inside the warehouse.

"You were; you've been unconscious for two days." Izuru replied, currently sitting on a crate by her side and has a large styrofoam box with him.

Memories came flooding back to her: she remembered, pleading to a group of humans that they didn't want to fight, getting shot by one of them in return, and then...she heard screams. Eyes widened in mortification, she looked away from him.

"You killed them all, didn't you? They were just doing their jobs. They didn't deserve any of that."

"The weapons they had were designed to kill us more efficiently; the bullets they've used disrupts the infected's natural regeneration and forces them to continuously bleed out. It's how they were able to slaughter a pack in short time: I disposed of their weapons after I came to the conclusion." He rationalized to her. "Those humans made their choice. Had I not made mine, you'd have perished."

Still refusing to make eye contact with him, she sighed. "I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The boy then removed the box's lid, and once again Chiaki was faced with the smell of flesh. Judging from the scent, it's most likely butchered from the mutated dogs. "You haven't eaten in the period of your unconsciousness. Eat and save your strength. You'll need it for training tomorrow. Within a week, we're leaving this area."

* * *

They weren't able to scout the area that day; the veteran let her rest inside their shelter for a whole day. Izuru hadn't left her side, not even to do the scouting himself. When she asked him why, he told her that he can't do it while she's resting, not if it will leave her open for the rest of their cannibalistic kin.

As said earlier, after a week passes, they'll leave. While he was able to clear evidence of the group's deaths and prevented them from leaking information to the rest of their organization, this area is no longer secure. With two groups of humans, one of which that were annihilated, having arrived to this district, it's only a matter of time before more of them show up. It's a risk that can't be taken.

When the next day came and he made sure she was well-rested enough, both arrived in the remains of a dump site. The area's space was big enough for training and it's isolated enough for many mutant zombies to leave it alone.

"I would have waited for another month before this, but certain events have forced me to do this earlier. It has come to my attention that even with your regenerative abilities, your lack of combat leaves you open for both humans and infected alike."

"But before we start the basics, I must know the full extent of your capabilities." Izuru lightly stepped back, presenting his right arm to her. "Can you try this?" The structure of his hand shifted. Rugged masses of crimson muscle enveloped his pale skin, transforming his hand into what is best described as a large makeshift gauntlet, albeit one made of tough and hardened skin.

If she'll guess its purpose, it's probably to increase defense as well as power and damage in punching and melee attacks. Nodding in understanding, Chiaki attempted to mimic it. Seconds passed, a minute passed, but nothing; she couldn't even feel her hand trying to shift. "Oh come on!" She slowly lost her patience and grunting in frustration, began to squeeze her hand to force it.

Izuru shifted his hand back to normal and then firmly stopped her before any further attempts escalate to choking her own hand. "That's enough. For reasons unknown, while you've inherited my regeneration, the same cannot be said for shapeshifting."

"Yeah, I can see that." She lightly huffed.

"Normally, that'll make you equal in strength among the simpler infected, placing you among the weakest. However, there is one crucial advantage you have over them."

"Really?" Well it looks like she's not as hopeless as she though. "What kind of advantage do I have?"

"This." He lightly tapped a finger on her head as if to state the obvious. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Her brow raised at the anti-climatic answer. "You're telling me I can use my head to strategize and plan attacks?"

"Exactly." He affirmed. "For today, we'll spar so that I may understand the extent of your capabilities. I won't use my abilities, so you may treat me as you would a human opponent. I'll hold myself back for the sake of this training. As for you," The veteran prepared himself in a more combat-suited stance. "Don't hold back."

Readying herself, she charged at him, aiming a punch at his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, he swiftly dodged that attack. She only lasted for roughly ten seconds until he managed to pin her down without much effort on his part. Gasping, she wriggled, helplessly trying to escape from his grasp.

The exercise was attempted a few more times; each time Chiaki lasted a millisecond after learning from her mistakes, but overall the results ended the same. The latest attempt ended with him pinning her back on the ground with his heel.

The girl signaled her yield. His foot was lifted off her back and after seeing him kneel to her level, she then saw a hand held out to her. Overall exhausted, she took it and was pulled back on her feet.

Placing her hands on her knees as she panted, she told him, "Remind me to never get in a serious fight with you."

* * *

For four days, they met up in the same dump site as a makeshift training ground. She learned quickly, having a bit of knowledge in strategies from some video games she played, and got better in hand-to-hand combat with him; he sparred with her either as a human opponent with a weapon, or as an infected. In addition to that, he gave her tips applicable to real combat as she attempted to land hits while he dodged them ("Posture is too stiff." "Attacking like that leaves your form open." "Everything is fair in a real fight, always remember that.").

At the same time, from her, he learned how to handle weapons, both real and improvised. Though he never saw the real use of doing so, nevertheless he absorbed knowledge like a sponge. She witnessed how he stabbed a mutant zombie clean-through with a pole in its stomach.

'Again, I'm glad he's kinda on my side.' She thought, briefly looking at the deceased thing with pity.

On the fourth day, Izuru ended up surprising her. Whether the surprise was of the good kind or the bad kind...well...

Chiaki can only stare at the growling monstrosity; she doesn't know if it's because of bewilderment or revulsion. The mutant zombie, another dog type, was a rather large specimen, reaching the height of her shoulders. For all the intimidation factor brought by the size alone, it also loses many of it due to a few factors. For one, the largest of its fangs and claws had been torn off. For two, its long tongue had also been torn off. For three, if she fails then the boy with her will intervene and kill it quickly.

Despite the obvious disadvantage this thing is at, this is still ridiculous. She glanced back over to Izuru, the boy currently standing several meters away; far enough to not disrupt the battle, but also close enough to intervene when necessary. "How am I supposed to kill that?" She swore she felt him shrug at that question.

"That's the point of this training." He glanced back towards her direction. "Remember what I've taught you."

The mutated dog charged, a paw raised to swipe at her. She managed to move out of the way in time, the paw then landing on the ground by her left as it crouched. Seeing an opening, she grabbed a nearby crowbar on the ground, and aimed for the thing's eye.

This fight, if it should even be called that, lasted for at least five minutes at best. It's not spectacular like a fight portrayed in a video game: It mostly consisted of the thing trying to swipe its stubby paws or bite with its uselessly fangless maw against its killer while said killer repeatedly bashed its body and head in with a makeshift weapon.

When the thing stopped twitching, finally lying dead on the ground, Izuru surveyed the carcass. The damages were, in order: a jab in the right eye, multiple beatings on the back and ribs, and the killing blow, a single strike on the head.

Izuru turned towards her, not batting an eye at the sight of Chiaki's hoodie stained with blood. "Even though the infected was crippled, you brought it down without my assistance. You did rather well for your first time."

"Really, I did?" She beamed. As uncomfortable the blood on her clothes were, it didn't spoil the praise she received.

"Don't get used to it. I may give more criticism next time. A cleaner kill is preferable, but for now, this will suffice." He gestured her to come along with him. "We'll be leaving by tomorrow morning. Do not forget that."


	4. Scavenger

**Day 4:** Transformation/Resolve/Courage

**Summary:** Their shelter no longer safe, Chiaki and Izuru leave the abandoned town for a more secure location away from humans. After a year of companionship with each other, Izuru is put to the test when Chiaki resolves to save a familiar group of humans.

Follow-up to [Pathogen]

* * *

**A/N: This is a follow-up to the previous day and entry, Day 3: Training/Understudy/Apprentice [Pathogen]. As it is with the previous two, the same warnings still apply here, so if you feel squicked about them, please proceed with caution.**

**Warning(s): contains blood and gore, monster deaths, elements of body horror, and cases of a swear word or two, no thanks to a certain baby gangster**

* * *

"Get up."

Chiaki's dozing form didn't move as much as an inch. "Mm, you'll just lose again, Dimension Eater. This boss fight is too easy."

Izuru didn't have a clue on whatever she's mumbling in her sleep. It didn't change the fact her state will become a hindrance if not treated immediately. "If you do not get up this instant, then I'll leave you to fend for yourself." Quiet snoring was the only response Izuru received to his threat. "Very well, you leave me no choice."

The sound his footsteps grew faint as he walked away from her. A few seconds by, his steps become audible once again as the feeling of cold wetness poured on her once sleepy face. The ensuing result is predictable: Chiaki, startled, shot up straight with a gasp, now fully awake. "I was so close to beating him!"

A towel was thrown over her direction, landing right on her face. "The next time I say I'll leave you behind, I will no longer be bluffing."

"You didn't have to splash me for that, you jerk." Her mumbles were somewhat muffled by the towel; her fingers gripped onto it as she wiped herself dry. While she's still somewhat annoyed at having her sleep interrupted, her less than ideal roommate did give her something to wipe her cold and wet face with afterwards, so she'll give him a little credit there. Just a little, because dumping a bucketful of cold water to someone is still uncalled for.

Izuru gave her a few more minutes to prepare herself before they leave. It's more than enough time for her to pack up a few essentials, such as extra clothes and a first aid kit or two, into her backpack.

The last item she has made her pause; she stared at it for what felt like a minute. Her pink GameGirl Advance, barely charged since she first lost her biological humanity, awakening as one of the monsters outside in blood.

She hadn't been able to play it in a while.

"Do you still have any use for that?" Izuru's sudden question made her think. The console only had one game, her personal favorite, inside. She isn't sure if the batteries were still enough or if it'll still work. It'll only be unnecessary space within her load.

_'But at the same time...'_ This item is the only thing she had from her previous life, a gift and a reminder from a once ordinary world.

Firmly nodding, she packed the console inside. "Yes, I still need it." She won't let go of it, not yet.

* * *

It's early in the morning when the two left the warehouse; the sun hasn't fully risen up yet. The dog-type mutant zombies (Chiaki didn't understand the reason why everyone, even the humans, refused to call them 'zombies' and instead used a variety of other terms such as 'roamers', 'growlers' and such.) wandered around the streets doing what they do best: hunting and devouring their prey.

Had they been human, this might be an issue. But since neither of them aren't really human anymore, it's not a big concern. It helps that most of the mutant zombies that weren't as mindless avoided Izuru at all costs, running with their tails between their legs.

"You think there's any transportation we can use here?" She wondered, gazing at the streets void of humans now and then, spotting the remains of a car nearby.

"Not one that remains whole or operational, no." was his swift reply. "I've already checked hours before waking you up."

Shoulders slightly slumped; she sighed and said, "Figures. Guess we'll be travelling by foot, then."

The former town they stayed in for at least more than a month wasn't very big, so it didn't take that long for them to reach the outskirts.

Several feet away from there, Chiaki turned her head back to take a look at the abandoned for the last time. She's never been to this particular town before, not even recognizing it or knowing its name, but there's an element of bittersweetness in leaving it.

Izuru called her name, momentarily stopping and allowing her to catch up with him.

The pair of infected continued on their walk, away from the barren town until the sight of it grew smaller and smaller. She doesn't know the exact time they've been travelling, lacking a way to do so aside from the sun that's since risen up. It came to her that she didn't feel tired even after walking for at least a few hours without a break; her old self will have passed out before managing to reach halfway.

Maybe that's how most of the mutant zombies felt. It would make sense, since that's likely how they managed to overrun the world and outmatched the humans.

"Hey, Izuru." Her hands remained gripped on her backpack as they walked.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any places in mind?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, since we've left that town, I was wondering if you'd already thought of the next place we'll be staying in." She explained. "We don't have a map, so I'm not exactly sure."

"I don't have any specific ones in mind. The names of these places, I could care any less." The boy answered. "We simply wait until we come across a suitable one."

"You mean we're going to just walk around with directions until we find someplace to stay?"

"We won't get lost if that's what you're worried about. But when you put it that bluntly, then yes."

She wondered if she might have offended him somehow. It's a bit hard to tell, since Izuru doesn't show emotions much and he never did raise his voice once.

The sky is still red: she'll never get used to that, no matter how many times she's seen it. Most of the surroundings are desolate, abandoned, with no one around but themselves. The atmosphere felt too much like countless shooter games. It's unnerving.

There isn't a single sight of any humans around the outskirts they've been travelling for a while now. She'll consider that a good thing, as the last thing she'd want is a repeat of the last time they've had an encounter with a human group.

For the first time, Chiaki saw what the humanoid mutant zombies looked like. It wasn't a pretty sight, watching an aggregate of them viciously tear a large cat-like mutant zombie with their long, misshapen claws as they fought over scraps of it.

Swallowing her horror, she turned away from them. Thankfully the group was too pre-occupied with their current meal to bother her and Izuru, so no chase or any sort of violent encounters occurred.

When noon came, that's the time both came to a stop for a break. The girl refused to hunt down or consume any of the infected humans, feeling heavy nausea and overall unused at the thought of consuming former humans. There weren't any canine-based infected around, so she made do with the infected rats scurrying around while he quickly took a roaming infected human out of her sight.

The pests were a hassle to catch due to their nimbleness and tendency to bite back when grabbed; their lacking size almost made them not worth the effort in catching. It took at least half a dozen of infected rats to make up the equivalent of a more appropriately-sized prey, such as that of a canine-based infected or human.

Laying eyes on the girl with him as she diligently tried catching a few, unfazed by the constant bites and scratches she received, he supposed that maybe just this once, this effort will be worthwhile.

* * *

Four days in along the way, a small droplet landed on her hand. She turned her head up, seeing the red skies fill up with darker, graying clothes. More droplets fell on her head.

"Hmm?"

Simple, small droplets turned into a downpour.

Chiaki pulled a hood over her head as a makeshift cover against the rain as she ran with Izuru in search for a cover. They managed to find one under the roof of a bus waiting station. It's not the best place to rest under the rain, but it'll do for now.

She took her backpack off, checking if anything inside got wet by the rain, and then exhaled in relief when she saw none had been soaked. The same can't be said for her clothes; the soaked fabric made things feel cold over her skin.

"So cold..." Her arms wrapped around on each opposite side of her body in an effort to keep herself warm. Do mutant zombies get sick? With her current condition, can she even catch a cold now? Even if she can't, it didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, she felt him lean next to her; it didn't feel as cold as it did earlier, the body heat of her companion slowly cancelling it out. But at the same time, the physical contact, it happened too quickly; it's too much for her mind to comprehend.

As she scrambled over herself in her mind, she heard him say,

"If it displeases you, I'll remove myself immediately."

That's a bit confusing. Up to now, the boy with her had been acting on his self-interests, citing the reason why he saved her is because of curiosity. But at the same time, however, he tolerated her longer than he should have, and considered a few of her requests such as not attacking or consuming humans.

"No, it's alright." She replied, calming herself down, thinking to herself that there won't be any harm in this. Seeing it as a sign of acceptance, he retained his position beside her.

_'Never thought that a mutant zombie will be so warm.'_ She subconsciously snuggled herself closer to him.

Maybe Izuru isn't that bad after all.

* * *

A year passed since she'd been traveling and living with Izuru. They found shelters to stay in, steering clear of the ones that are populated by humans, coming and going as needed, hunted mutant zombies for sustenance, took supplies and weapons, and avoided conflict with human survivors as best they can.

The world hasn't changed much; the skies remain red, the mutant zombies continue to run amok and multiply, but there's a bit of rebuilding going on in the background. At least, that's as much information she got from the radio until it got busted down by a run-in with mutant human zombies. After that, they're pretty much deaf with the current news.

The last place both currently stayed in is an old shack within the outskirts of a deserted village. It's unknown how long they'll have to stay here until they inevitably move again, but if things went well, it'll be at least within five months or so, provided drastic nothing happened. The longest time they've stayed in one place is two months until more members of that group, Future Foundation as they've found out, were sent to scout it. Thankfully they were able to escape unscathed without any bloodshed or notifying the humans of their existence that time.

As far as companionship goes, it was a rocky start at first; their ideas and ways clashed in more ways than one. A few times throughout living together, they managed a compromise of some sort. Over time, with no one else but each other for company, things slowly changed.

Chiaki had become more comfortable with his presence, opening up to him and casually talked about a few topics he couldn't understand, but nevertheless listened to with a bit of interest. Izuru heard her ideas and plans out more often and without realizing, grew more attached and protective over her, a far cry from when he simply considered her an experiment.

At the moment, both were hunting down a large feline-based infected. Many infected grew smarter over time; plenty huddled in packs and learned how to cooperate more efficiently. The one they targeted was isolated from its pack, giving them an opportunity to strike. The infected feline stood no chance against a bullet that was shot hard against its head.

Looking down on the fallen prey, Izuru then glanced back at the young woman who killed it, pocketing a handgun she took from before. With a nod of approval, he gestured her to go ahead and consume it first. Their sustenance of the day had been sated.

There isn't any trouble on the way back. Despite not being here for long, many of the infected native to this area grew to fear the black-haired man, fleeing as soon as he becomes visible within their senses.

A scream made its way across their hearing. This one didn't sound like an infected; it's that of a distressed human. In the past, Chiaki grew guilty every time she heard those screams, having no choice but to leave those poor people to fend for themselves.

But now, she isn't quite sure if she can abandon this one, not without a clear conscience. This scream wasn't that of a stranger. It's one that she recognizes clearly. _'Kazuichi?'_

"What's the matter?" Izuru asked her, noticing that she froze on the spot. When he heard a yell followed by several gunshots, he then understood immediately. "Come, there's nothing we can do for them."

Chiaki didn't follow him back. "I'm sorry, Izuru." She apologized, looking back at him solemnly. "But I can't leave my friends to die. Not like this."

He didn't get a chance to refute her further; she already ran off to the direction of where those humans were. He contemplated his options for a while.

_'She'll get herself killed.'_

Had this happened a year ago, at best he'd force her back; at worst he'd deem her a lost cause. But given a year passed, a lot of things have changed; he isn't so sure if he'd changed much, but there is one thing for certain. He's grown far too soft for his liking.

"You won't get yourself recklessly killed, not after everything that happened." Izuru followed after her trail. "Do not make me doubt my expectations, Chiaki."

The last thing he'd want to do is break her heart, once he'd finish slaughtering her friends to protect her from being mercilessly killed.

* * *

"Where the hell are all these draugbeasts coming from?!" Kazuichi cursed, narrowly sidestepping a swipe from the roamer's claws as he bashed its head in with a hammer.

He and three others, Sonia, Akane, and Fuyuhiko, have been stuck fighting these things for a while now. Earlier, they've been separated from their group and afterwards, had an unlucky run-in with a rather large snarling brawler, a cat draugbeast with enhanced strength and body armor. The huge cat was a tough thing to put down, draining a few bullets in the head in the process, and by the time they did manage to do it, the thing's scent attracted the surrounding roamers.

Unsurprisingly, the roamers ended up prioritizing their group over the downed snarler. They managed to put down at least five roamers until more types, such as growlers and snarlers came to take their place. It's like a huge swarm of them lived in this place.

The others aren't doing as well either. Sonia huffed as she decapitated a growler cleanly with a blade, the mutated dog's head rolling off to the side. Fuyuhiko shot a few times against two snarlers, hitting them directly on the head. Akane knocked a roamer's head off with a gauntlet on her hand, yelling, "There's too many of these things!"

"Shit, I'm down to one bullet." Fuyuhiko cursed as he checked his gun and attempting to kick a snarler away from him. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before they get completely overwhelmed. They'll die here.

A shot was fired against the snarler's skull, killing it instantly; three more were fired against two more roamers and a growler bothering Sonia, Akane, and Kazuichi, respectively. No one was able to predict the next thing that happened. Appearing from seemingly out of nowhere was Chiaki, their class rep and a close friend a year ago. Alive and well.

Everyone's eyes widened, disbelieving.

With determination, the newcomer clashed against a roamer, narrowly avoiding its bites near her face, and then slammed the now-empty gun against its head with a loud crunch. Many that attempted the same were left with similar fates as she fought against them. The remaining draugbeasts, only a meager fraction of their numbers left compared to before, turned their attention away from the humans, now solely focusing on her.

She growled a warning against them; the last ones that were lucky enough to survive turned tail and ran off, instinctively knowing that they're facing off against another of their own.

When the last ones were gone, Chiaki panted in exhaustion but didn't let her guard down, not knowing how her friends will react to her current state just yet. In the back of their minds, after they got a good look at their old friend's face, there is one thing for certain: their former class rep is now among those things.

Fuyuhiko grabbed ahold of his gun, breath hitched as he contemplated on whether to do it or not. He would've put her down just to end her suffering; he's seen those what happened to those who were infected and killing them was a mercy.

But on the other hand, it's obvious that she isn't a normal roamer. If she were, she'd turn on them as soon as she finished fending the others off, but she didn't. Is it a trick or, is there a chance it isn't?

The princess made her way towards the seemingly sapient roamer. Kazuichi and Akane made pleas to her, trying to stop her from doing something she'll regret later, but she ignored them, "Don't make attempts to stop me."

"Are you out of your goddamned mind, Sonia?!" Fuyuhiko almost shouted.

All three ran after her, coming to a stop when the princess approached her old friend. The two stared at each other; a human survivor and a roamer.

"...Sonia?"

That all but confirmed her suspicions. "We all thought you were dead!" Sonia exclaimed in tears, tightening her hug against an old friend.

_'Technically, in a way I did die.'_ Chiaki didn't voice that out loud, not wanting to give her old friend an aneurysm. "But I'm not dead now, right?"

"You certainly aren't!" Sonia replied with a laugh. She turned to her shocked companions and called them. "It's alright, everyone! It is her!"

Before the roamer knew it, she was practically enveloped in hugs from her former classmates. In the midst of everyone's tearfully happy reunion, Akane blurted out, "Hey, you didn't eat anyone, did you?"

"Akane, that's rather insensitive of you!"

"Hey, I was just asking!"

"Do those mutant zombies count?" Chiaki asked, breaking from the group hug.

Akane shrugged with a grin. "Guess not."

The four asked where she'd been this whole time. Not wanting to reveal Izuru's existence, she omitted him and simply told them most of the truth; she woke up as one of the mutant zombies ("Mutant zombie? Don't ya mean draugbeast?" Kazuichi corrected. Chiaki inwardly gave up.), retained her memories and free will, and survived for a while.

On their side, her friends joined an organization called Future Foundation. While she tried not to visibly shudder at the organization's mention, especially regarding a certain vice-leader, Fuyuhiko informed her that they were part of a scouting mission until they got separated from everyone else and were cornered. "I swear, it's like those bastards are getting smarter every year." He muttered, and then quickly retracted upon realizing that she's one of them now. "Uhh, no offense."

"Speaking of getting separated," Sonia clasped her hands together. "Chiaki, you should come back with us. Don't worry, we'll explain everything to everyone. Ms. Yukizome is one of the branch heads and a close friend of the vice-leader, and when she sees you alive and well, she'll too happy to let you in our shelter, draugbeast and all."

"Come on, you're the only one who's still out here, class rep." Kazuichi piped in. "Everyone's back in our headquarters; they'll be just as glad to have you back."

"So, what do you say?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Chiaki thought for a moment. If this happened to her a year ago, she'll be too happy to reunite with her classmates and accept it on the spot. A part of her wanted to, and yet...

"Thanks, but..." She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. "I'm afraid I can't." Guilt slowly built up within her as she stared at the dejected looks of her classmates.

"Huh, why not?" was the response of Sonia.

"I want to see everyone again, believe me, but I've heard of a few, let's say less than nice things about the vice-leader." The purges authorized by Kyosuke Munakata has done in a infested areas a year ago remained fresh on her mind. It was a narrow escape for her and Izuru once. Not to mention, the killing of those presumed infected and others associated with them.

"If Ms. Yukizome vouches for you, then surely Munakata will see reason-"

"I'm sorry, Sonia, but I can't risk it." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't want everyone to get killed because of me."

"But..." Further pleads died down when the princess saw the yakuza shake his head. "Alright, I respect your decision, under one condition." Sonia hugged her over the shoulders once again, tighter than the last time. "Stay safe until we meet again."

Hugging her back, Chiaki promised, "I will."

Before they left, she made sure that none of the other mutant zombies will bother her friends as they waited for the rest of their group to retrieve. She made sure she's out of their sight when they did arrive, silently vowing to see her friends in more favorable situations another time.

And as quickly as she'd seen them again, just like that, they're gone.

She heard steps behind her. She turned around saw him staring down at her. "Izuru, I couldn't let them die."

"I'm well aware of that. What matters is that you stayed safe." Izuru gestured her to follow him back. "We should go back. It'll be dark soon, Chiaki."

Chiaki followed him back, all while a single thought remained in her mind.

_'I wonder,' _she stared up at the dimming sky, then back to her companion. _'If there's another reason why I turned them down.'_


	5. Godspeed

**Day 5:** Comfort/Appreciation/"I'm here for you"

**Summary:** As their friends slowly grow in age, two AIs have a discussion of sorts.

* * *

"Everyone has their own lives now."

World Destroyer heard AI Chiaki say that to him once.

"Indeed they do." He had replied, unaware of the reason she brought it up during that time. "Humans simply do not live the same as we do. Their lives are short enough."

He heard her sigh. "I know that, Destroyer." AI Chiaki continued to fiddle with her console, as if to distract herself from that very thought.

"Is there a reason why you brought that topic up?"

She didn't stop her game, but he can tell she retained her attention despite that. It's something she'd always done.

"I haven't seen everyone in a while. I guess that sometimes, I just wonder how they're doing now." Her fingers repeatedly tapped on the console's buttons.

"Everyone is doing rather well. Sustainable livelihoods, some starting families of their own, things couldn't have been any better for them." The World Destroyer knows how well the former Class 77-B's lives had been doing for their future.

Some, like Akane, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Teruteru, Gundham, Kazuichi, Ryota, and Mikan made livelihood of doing what they did best, further honing their talents as they matured. On the other hand, Nagito remained the same as he always did. A few others had been more ambitious, such as Fuyuhiko taking over as the new head of the Kuzuryu clan with Peko by his side while Sonia was crowned as the queen of her country Nosvelic.

And then there were those who chose different paths. The former Ultimate Imposter helped in assisting Ryota with his wildly successful animation projects. Hajime became a marriage counselor, listening to couples who needed advice and doing the best he can. Chiaki, her human donor, has become the homeroom teacher of a new class in Hope's Peak Academy. From what they've heard, those students were a handful, perhaps more destructive compared to how Class 77-B had been in their high school youth.

Everyone had changed from their time as rambunctious, fun-loving, if a bit disruptive high school teenagers. Everyone had matured, both in the physical and psychological sense.

The last time everyone visited en masse, they were familiar but looked all different. They were were older, completely contrasting with the unaging AIs who retained the appearance of teenagers despite being around their 20's when it came to their chronological age. In particular, if AI Chiaki were to be placed near her human donor, one might've mistaken them for pair of mother and daughter for their uncanny resemblance in contrasting ages.

"I know that they're doing fine too, Destroyer. I just miss them. It's just that, I know they probably won't be here for long. I don't know what to do when it'll happen. I think."

The way a human perceives time is rather different from how an AI does. A few years would feel like months to them. _'What happens when our human friends pass away?'_ is often an unheard question asked by the AIs. Even Alter Ago and Usami asked the same question when it came to their own, Chihiro and Miaya, father and creator and a friend, respectively.

What will happen several years after the inevitable passed? Will they remain here as they're unable to physically age? Can AIs fade from age eventually? If so, how long will it take? Will it take a lifetime of a human? Centuries? Millennia, even?

World Destroyer took note of the beeping noises of a game over. "Does it trouble you that much?"

"I...I think so."

At least she'd been honest about it.

Whether by instinct or by will, the World Destroyer wrapped his arms around his fellow AI. Normally AI Chiaki is not one for physical contact, but for this one, she accepted it.

"No matter what happens in the end, I'll remain here as you need."

That's the vow he made. He is intending to keep it for as long as he can. Even when their human friends inevitably pass away as they remain in this program, even when they somehow got forgotten by the remaining humans, and even when the end arrives for their virtual world as countless years passed.

Her smaller hands returned the hug. Looking back at him in his eyes with a smile, she then said in a grateful tone,

"Thank you, Destroyer."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being being late in submitting Day 5. I've participated in a sports fest event in the game of scrabbles (which I admittedly kinda half-assed). To make up for that, I'll be posting Day 6 in a few hours later.**


	6. From Barrier to Bridge

**Day 6:** Secrets/Barriers

**Summary:** For as long as Izuru can remember, he's been deaf to the world, both in the literal and metaphorical sense. He'd been coping fine with just having his brother for communication, it's enough for him. Which is why he couldn't help but raise a brow at the proposition his brother offered to him one day.

Or, in which Hajime gets the brilliant idea to introduce his deaf brother to his mute best friend. It...admittedly goes better than expected.

* * *

For as long as Izuru can remember, he's been deaf to the world, both in the literal and metaphorical sense. The sounds of communication that so many people take part in, often to the point of taking it for granted, is something completely lost to him ever since he was a child. The lack of hearing others is a barrier, that's true, but he didn't mind it so much. He had other ways to communicate what he needed.

Many other children back then couldn't understand his condition and his way of establishing communication, thought that he was strange for it, and mercilessly taunted him about it. Had it not been for his brother defending him, who unlike him, is born with the sense of hearing he lacked, things might have been worse.

During their middle school years, his brother had his savings to gift him a pair of hearing aids. Hajime thought it'll help him if only to widen his barrier and make things less difficult for him in the long run.

It did help a bit, Izuru supposes he should be grateful for his older brother, but eventually he felt it was unneeded. The sounds that he'd been deaf to for most of his life didn't turn out to be a big deal as he thought it would. It did feel wonderful to hear them for the first time, of course. But after a while, he got used to them, and in the end, it proved to be another simple thing in the background.

He held the same thoughts even as he entered his high school years.

Aside from Hajime, Izuru didn't talk to many people. Why should they? Why should they waste their time talking to someone who can't even hear them? That's what he rationalized back then. It would've hurt another person, but he simply knew it as a fact. After all, had he been in the same position as those people, he might've done the same.

He'd been coping fine with just having his brother for communication, it's enough for him. Which is why he couldn't help but raise a brow at the proposition his brother offered to him one day.

"Hey, Izuru." His brother talked in tandem with his hands signing. "I've been friends with this girl for over three months now. She's from Class 77, the same as mine, and I was wondering if-"

With a snort, Izuru quickly interrupted him. ["If you're seeking for relationship advice, then clearly you have the wrong person."]

"Just let me finish! That's not what I'm about to ask you." Hajime half-shouted, half-signed. His face flushed red for a second before he continued, "As I'm saying, I was wondering if you'd like to come meet her."

["Why should I?"] Izuru's expression didn't change as his hands signed that question. ["From what you've told me, there is nothing about this girl that sets her apart from other people our parents attempted to have me socialize with."]

"If you think she's gonna make fun of you for being deaf, that won't happen," Hajime reassured. "Look, she won't do that in the first place because she's actually nice and that'll be hypocritical."

["What do you mean by that?"]

"She's mute, Izuru."

He paused for a moment. ["That is new, I suppose. Again, how will that convince me?"]

"Well, I just thought if we're going to do this socializing thing better, you should start with someone with a more common ground." With a small smile, he then added, "Not to mention, you'll finally have someone else you can talk back with sign language."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, of course. I won't force you to."

Izuru thought about it. It'll be nice to have conversations with someone other than his brother, he supposed.

["Very well. I shall meet this girl you've been friends with."]

Hajime beamed at this brother's acceptance. "Great. I'll let her know about it, and then we can meet up in an arcade on Sunday. Is that alright with you?"

["Do as you want. It's the same nonetheless."]

* * *

When Sunday had arrived, he isn't sure what to expect of Hajime's friend. There were only two facts he'd know about this friend: she's a girl, and she's from the 77th class. He's heard about less than stellar things about that class, especially about how the students were a rowdy bunch.

Surely, his brother isn't insane enough to do that to him, right?

As the two brothers walked towards their destination, Hajime turned to him and said while signing, "Izuru, try not to be too harsh on her."

["I will act civilized if that's what you're so worried about."]

"That's not what I mean and you know that. What I mean is, just try not to offend her too much. You've already done that to a lot of people, so please."

["I'll see what I can do."]

The arcade is a rather small one. It didn't have that many people within it, which made it perfect for this meeting. From around the entrance's corner, a girl around their age waved at them. Hajime waved back at her with a smile.

"Hey, hope we didn't keep you waiting." He spoke to her while his hands signed what he said; that piqued Izuru's interest.

{"It's fine. I just got here."} She signed back to him.

"Now that everyone's here." Hajime signed while he alternated between the two. "Izuru, this is Chiaki, my classmate, and friend from school. Chiaki, this is Izuru, my brother."

{"Hi. I'm Chiaki Nanami."} Chiaki regarded Izuru with a soft smile. {"Nice to meet you."}

["Izuru Hinata."] He didn't return the expression, simply regarding her with a stare. ["I'm guessing I should say the same for you."]

Hajime lightly coughed.

"Well, I'll just leave you two here; don't want to make things awkward." His brother said with a chuckle, turning to leave. "Still, I'll be back here later."

Before he left, he signed back to his friend, "If Izuru starts being mean to you, let me know immediately."

And just like that, Hajime left him alone, with a stranger he only knew the name of.

* * *

The inside of the arcade proved to be just as similar as it had been on the outside. There weren't too many people inside compared to how it'd be in a much bigger arcade. It's rather thoughtful of Hajime if he'll give his often dimwitted brother some shreds of credit.

As he said earlier, Izuru acted civilized as best as he could.

{"Do you want to try something first, Izuru?"} Chiaki asked him.

He replied, ["Any is fine. I haven't been here since I was a child."]

She pointed towards an arcade cabinet. It appears to be a rather recent one, with a bit of lore and storyline going on in the background. {"How about that one?"}

With a slight nod, he signed back to her, ["Alright."]

They occupied the game cabinet. It's two-player with relatively simple gameplay but difficult timing. For a casual gamer, they would've died several times on the first level. Not in either's case, though. When it came to the game's story, in contrast with its gameplay, it's rather complex for one in an arcade. Complicated and messy, as a matter of fact. If not for his skills, Izuru would've been lost in trying to comprehend the mess of a story.

It felt like hours had passed. During the beginning and middle segments of the game, the two had been working side-by-side as they mercilessly mowed down the AI enemies. By the near end, however, after a series of events and clash of ideals, their player characters had gone against each other, with the eventual victor left to decide the fate of the villain, as well as that of the game's world.

It was a steady fight between them. Hit after hit, lower health after lower health until both characters were left at critical health. Neither of the players gave in.

A stray shot from Izuru's character made the battle end.

{"Wow. I never lost to anyone before."} Chiaki breathed, looking up at him.

["To be fair, you lasted longer than I thought you would."] Izuru no longer paid attention to the game.

{"You're better at this game than I thought. You sure you never played this before?"}

["Why are you so into these games?"] Upon seeing her stare, he then elaborated, ["I do not mean to imply it in a bad way. I'm merely curious."]

She sighed soundlessly. {"Well, in a way, I can talk in some games, and even though they say the same things sometimes, the NPCs actually listen back to what I say."}

["I see."]

{"That's how it's always been for me, I guess. Never had anyone in real life talk back to me until I met Hajime."} Her solemn expression changed to that of fondness upon recalling that boy's name. {"Speaking of him, your brother's really nice."}

["In order to put up with someone like me for most of his life, it's only natural."]

The girl's cheeks puffed. {"I'm not sure that's the reason why."}

Their topic branched off since then. As Izuru found out, like him, Chiaki didn't have many friends due to her condition, a barrier of her own like his. Unlike him, however, she didn't have the benefit of a sibling or another friend to connect with her.

Until now, that is.

By the end of their conversation, Izuru heard the steps of his brother coming inside the arcade. Standing up from the cabinet's seat, he glanced back at her. ["You're an odd girl."] He decided.

She didn't look offended by it. {"Lots of people call me that already.}

Just as he left, he saw her hands sign, {"I wouldn't mind talking to you again, Izuru."}

* * *

"How did it go?" Hajime asked as he and his brother stepped out of the arcade.

["She's alright, I suppose."] Izuru replied. ["I wouldn't mind talking to her again if you inclined so."]

His brother teasingly grinned at him. "See, what did I tell you, Izuru?"

["Yes, go on and gloat about how you had the last laugh. It shows how mature you are as an older brother."]

"Hey!"

As they walked on their way home, the deaf brother thought back to the mute girl he spoke with earlier.

It's funny, to think that two barriers will shape itself into a bridge.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for being late in this. But better late than never, right?**


	7. Face-Heel Turn

**Day 7:** Nightmares/Fear/Betrayal

**Summary:** Villains. It's true that a lot of them had defined backstories, some becoming more sympathetic because of it, but at the end of the day, many villains in video games are just that: simple obstacles meant to be cleared by the heroes to beat the game. But, what if while destroying the villains, you end up becoming one yourself?

What happens if someone who wanted to be a hero becomes a villain by the end of the game? What happens, then?

In which after changes of events, a once naive gamer has a realization against both hope and despair.

* * *

She doesn't remember much after, maybe escaping from that building if it's right; she's not so sure what she did. She can't even recall her name.

The only clues she had on her were two things she found in the pocket of the ragged hoodie she wore: a flash drive and two pictures, one with the picture of a boy who had a streak of hair standing upright, and another with sixteen people or so. She may not have a single idea on who these people are, but an instinct tells her that whoever they were, these people are important.

Pocketing the two items once again, a single resolve resonated within her: she'll find these people and her memories, no matter what.

She'd wandered aimlessly for maybe six days now; it's a bit hard to tell the time without the proper means to do it. She was starting to wonder if her quest for finding the people in those pictures was becoming pointless. Maybe she's searching for something that isn't even there anymore.

Even though she got out of that building with no prior memories of her life, when she saw the red skies of the world outside, somehow she knew within that those colors weren't right. The sight of so many people dying on the streets while the living ones caused all sorts of disgusting acts, it wasn't right.

Nothing in this world was right.

Once, she had an encounter with a woman in a suit and black glasses that hid her eyes. After she saw the woman's more reasonable state compared to everyone else outside, she tried to ask for the woman's help. She never thought that the woman would step back, then rear up and attack her, even though she's sure she did nothing before that.

Whatever the case is, she'd been forced to defend herself. She'd been forced to pin the woman down, and then smack the woman's head on the floor repeatedly until the woman stopped moving.

Since then, she kept out of sight and never talked to anyone to make sure it doesn't happen again.

She didn't like how satisfying it felt to feel the woman's life fade from her hands.

Nothing changed for the next four days. She hid from other people's sight, took food and clothes as needed, and slept in isolated places. All the while, she came nowhere near close to her goal.

Despite that, her resolve to find the truth behind these people and the flash drive still grew.

She thought that her chances grew when she happened to spot someone with black hair and red eyes on the streets one day. His looks are very different from the lone boy in the picture, but she knew within her that he's the same one she's looking for.

"Hey!" She called for his attention. That was a big mistake she made. As soon as she made her presence known to him, he vanished.

To have your goal so close and yet still so far, it's kind of irritating to say the least. She followed after him, searching for his tracks with aim. "Wait, please! I just want to talk to you for a moment."

She didn't see him again until two days passed.

Within the remains of an old computer shop, among the broken glasses and missing computers, she found one computer that still worked. The flash drive was carefully inserted in the dusty CPU.

Two files are inside.

Without hesitation, she clicked on one.

(Oh, how she wished she never did that.)

It popped up as a video.

* * *

_It all came back..._

_Pierced all over her chest and abdomen. Left to die only to be revived as a pawn._

_A girl in pigtails with blue eyes, laughing._

_Junko Enoshima..._

_Chiaki screamed. _

* * *

Everything that happened to this world...

What happened to everyone...

What happened to Ms. Yukizome...

What happened to Hajime...

What happened to her...

"I...I remember everything."

At the end of the video, she saw her reflection on the screen. Instead of warm pink, her eyes are red.

If only everything was a nightmare. Maybe if she tries hard enough, this horrible reality will disappear, and then she'll wake up back on her desk inside the classroom. Then, she'll see her classmates and teachers and play games with them again to forget about the awful nightmare she had while she dozed off in class again.

It's too bad it can't be a nightmare if it happened in the waking world.

It all feels so unreal. To think that the world will be toppled with despair, starting the unjust conditions at their former school. A school that was supposed to be the foundation of hope and the country's youth. Instead, it became the stepping stone for a madwoman's scheme to paint the world in her image, in her cravings for despair. She didn't have a reason to do so, aside from the fact she simply wanted to.

...

***SMACK***

...just having the image of that madwoman's face in her mind is enough to send her blood boiling. The warmth of her blood trickling down her pained knuckle cracking the computer's screen is nothing compared to what that _wretch_ had done.

Taunted, tortured, and then dangled to an inch of her life so painfully, all in order to force her friends to partake in horrible things they'd never agree to do in the first place. Just as when she thought it's over, Junko Enoshima still saw some use for her, and instead of giving her mercy, decided to abruptly pull the girl she tortured extensively inches away from death.

Her body had been given time to recover, but the same can't be said for her mind. For an unknown amount of time, she laid there, strapped to a bed as the brainwashing video was shoved to her face every moment she was conscious.

If Enoshima had succeeded, she would've been another mindless pawn in her army. A general to command the rest, but still a pawn all the same.

Chiaki had no idea if it was a good thing or not, for the brainwashing video to be rendered defective when it came to her. She isn't sure if it's because the video made her relive her torture again and again. Instead of mindless destructive urges and loyalty to the false goddess, it only caused her hatred towards Junko Enoshima to grow even more.

"So you've discovered the truth at last." A voice interrupted her seething thoughts. Turning towards the source, Chiaki narrowed her eyes as she saw the fifth last person she wanted to see her like this. "As I've thought, the plan to erase your memories was a failure."

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for you." She snapped, facing away from him and returning her attention to her still bleeding hand.

"I knew you'd react badly, but I didn't think it'll be to this level." He ignored her biting remark, glancing at the monitor's broken screen then back to her continuously bleeding injury. "Allow me to take a look at your hand."

Chiaki stubbornly refused to do so at first, but eventually relented when her hand began to numb down. When she presented her injury and allowed Izuru to treat her hand, he could easily compare her to that of a child with their wound treated.

"Despite the damage you caused to the screen, not a single glass was lodged within the wound." He surmised, taking a strip of bandage he prepared from his pocket and wrapping it around the wound. "The damage isn't as bad as it appears; your hand will recover."

"Glad to know, I guess." She muttered, still looking away from him.

* * *

"What shall your next course of action be, I wonder?"

Izuru asked her that when he brought her to an abandoned apartment room. After making sure she'll be comfortable inside, he left her for who knows how long until he comes back.

After everything that happened, Chiaki didn't have an idea. She left that question unanswered for the rest of the day, opting to lay down on the couch and recollect her thoughts.

Junko Enoshima...it took all of her willpower to not break something again just by thinking of that woman.

Hope's Peak Academy...the school she was once proud to be a student of now left bitter feelings within her. She can no longer feel the same admiration for the school, not after it failed her classmates and especially not after what it did to Hajime.

Hajime...

_'Hajime, will you be disappointed if you saw me now?'_ Chiaki stared at the ceiling as she pondered what to do next. It'll be a lot easier if this were a video game. At least she'd have some choices to choose from, and if she didn't like the outcome, then she can always reload a previous save file.

Her eyes closed. "Well, if _she_ wants me be a destroyer, then I guess I'll give her exactly what she wanted." Yes. The path to heroism and good endings is forever locked on this route. There's only a few options she has left. Her friends would've been disgusted at what she's planning to do, and she'll completely agree with them.

But, it's not like there are any other choices left for someone like her, right?

It's evening by the time Izuru return to the apartment. He curiously watched her eye the flash drive and two pictures she kept with her, appearing to think a few things over. "I take it you've decided your plans?"

She shrugged. "You can say that. I'm thinking about ending the conflict between hope and despair, but I won't join either of them.

"You'll participate in this war as a third party?" His brow rose.

"Not yet." She eyed the flash drive, which contained the defective brainwashing video, on her palm. "I need to get everyone back first. Who knows, if things go well by that time, maybe both Future Foundation and Ultimate Despair crippled themselves to point it'll be too easy for us to wipe them out."

"Do you expect me to join you in your crusade as well?"

"Not really. If you do, then good for you and if not, then it's fine. With or without you, my mind is made up."

"You do realize," Izuru stared at the pictures on the side of the couch. "If you continue this, you won't be so different from the one you despise so much."

She growled at the comparison. "I don't care. Junko Enoshima's despair may have destroyed the world, but it's because of what people did in the name of hope that gave her the means to do it. I now know both sides are equally corrupt. I'll destroy them both, no matter what it takes."

Chiaki picked the pictures up and pocketed it alongside the flash drive, her resolve growing ever stronger for it.

"Even if I become the villain of another hero's story for it, then so be it."

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit that I might have been listening to the songs of Starset's Vessels (and Rightfully by Mili) a bit too much, which is why this one's a whole lot angstier compared to the rest of my entries. That, and I really wanted to explore this idea more. I haven't really tapped into the tragic part of Despair!Chiaki's Tragic Villain up until now.**

**In hindsight, I think calling her Despair!Chiaki is becoming kind of a misnomer since this incarnation doesn't actively work for Junko nor does she enjoy despair in the slightest.**


	8. Reach Out for Virgil

**Day 8:** Together/Teammates/"I won't leave you"

**Summary:** He'd always thought that humans weren't the brightest. He knew of their uncanny way to bond with others; that's why even though he's in the midst of ending the world, there is one particular human who refuses to let him go.

* * *

Despite what his appearance says otherwise, he always knew that he wasn't human. He was a shadow, a being that has no purpose, aside from reflecting the deepest, darkest desires of humanity. (He also wasn't supposed to have a higher will of his own, and yet, look at him now.)

When he looked back on it, 'Izuru' can't be considered his birth name. It never was because as a shadow, he wasn't supposed to have one of his own.

It's predictable that a human would give him one for the sake of convenience. He hadn't minded it then, and he hasn't minded about it now.

The freezing air and cold surroundings should deter most of the weaker shadows to stay out of here. It was so cold, he was sure that no living being could stand to be here. And yet…

He listlessly stared against the multitude of humans across him. They were far too many; they were scattered like ants, and just like those same ants, remain organized despite that. These humans were clearly surpassing him in numbers, but both of them knew that it wouldn't be enough. If they were ordinary humans, they'd already be wiped out from the start.

But these humans weren't ordinary ones. There is only one thing that separates them, and Izuru knew the reason why. These humans wield the power of the Personas.

If shadows represented the inner desires that humanity locks away, then personas were the masks that humanity wears to protect themselves from the shadows.

Humans were such fickle creatures, he mused.

He watched as one of those persona-users summoned an ancient Greek hero; that same hero also damned to this place. The persona's massive figure lunged towards his form.

If Izuru still had the ability to make facial expressions like he used to in human form, he would've raised a brow at that less than stellar attempt. It's clear that humans still weren't the brightest creatures, even until now.

The persona instantly shattered back to its user's consciousness the moment his form involuntarily stabbed it through its heel.

That example wasn't enough to deter the rest of them, and if things were to continue this way, nothing will be.

More of them decided to attack him in groups. He'll give them credit where it's due; they did manage to last longer compare to how they'd be when facing him on their own. It still hasn't changed the fact that they still fell so easily in the end.

This is what their race has always suffered with since their creation. No matter how much they deny it, no matter how much they try and fight it, humanity will always be forever trapped in a vicious cycle.

Even if they were supposedly God's favored creation, it didn't change the fact that humanity has done this to themselves.

He heard someone. It made him pause for a split second. Unlike the other's screams of rage and defiance, this one was somewhat softer, and yet, still carried the weight of their mass of emotional turmoil.

He knew that voice. It's impossible for him to not recognize it.

"Dante!"

It's impossible not to know who it was, because he was with this particular human for almost a year.

Another persona manifested before him. He knew this one; he'd seen this one used multiple times before. He saw how it fought other shadows, how it burned them to a crisp.

He knew the way it worked, and so, he can tell that this human had a lesser chance of lasting long against him.

The persona hadn't attacked him yet. It a bit odd, he'll admit that. He looked down; his empty eyes stared against the human he was once with.

That human, Chiaki, stared back at him in an expression that was difficult to read in one way. He can see confusion, betrayal, and hesitance, to name a few. But, the one he can see the most on her face was that of lingering sadness.

Unexpectedly, that last emotion ended up reflecting back to him. If he were his old, unaware self, he would've asked her if humans were capable of attacking others with their mind.

He knew that it's not truly the case, and yet, he'd be lying if he said that it didn't affect him at all. Still, he can't afford to let himself get carried away. That was all in the past.

No words were exchanged between them. They both knew that things must end this way.

Her persona, Dante, struck against his form. It was barely there, but he'll admit that it still stung a bit. Blow after blow, and waves after waves of Agidyne were blasted against him. Things were starting to even in her odds as other persona users joined in, unleashing a torrent of multiple attacks.

It was oddly poetic, to see just how far many humans will go just to fight their fate.

He felt his form weakening. Defeating him wouldn't do much to avert what's coming next; even if they destroyed this body of his, someone else will take his place and do it all over again.

When they neared the last moments of their battle, he saw how little the humans were. Their frail bodies were rack with wounds and were exhausted beyond a doubt, but the fire in their eyes refused to go out quietly.

He saw Chiaki was the same as the rest. At the same time, her eyes held memories of them together, those memories turning bittersweet because of their changed circumstances.

His form was going to fade any time soon. He made his decision.

"I see now."

All of the remaining humans stared at him, wondering what he'd mean by that.

"Humanity is evil; only a race so tainted has forsaken itself since the dawn of creation. That is a fact that can't be denied." Izuru mused, before turning to the group where his human was. "But now, I can see that not all of them are trapped in this vicious cycle of hope and despair."

With the last bits of his form remaining intact, he floated to the innermost center of this world. "There is only one thing that can be done."

"No, Izuru, wait!" Despite her injuries, she forced herself to stand up. She futilely reached a hand out for him. "You don't have to do this. There has to be another way." Her eyes were desperate and pleading, and if he were to let emotions cloud his judgment, he'd find himself giving in.

He gently shook his head. "I'm afraid there is no other way. If humanity were to have a chance to redeem itself, then someone else must take the blame."

Izuru heard her mournful screams. If it weren't for the other persona users holding her back, he was certain she'd join him in his fate. Commendable of her to do so, but he'd never allow that.

He stilled his body, hearing the voice of the human he grew fond of for the last time as he let himself be encased in ice.

Now he'd leave the rest up to her. If there's anyone whom he can entrust the fate of humanity with, it'd be her.

* * *

It really was over.

The world went back to the way it was; no cracks of ice broke through the surface, no shadows wandered out and about, and not a single scale from the creature that would've ended the world was left behind.

People went about their everyday lives. She saw a group of high school students excitedly chatter among themselves, blissfully unaware of the near doom that would've affected everyone. The adults went to their businesses as usual too. Some small children were even playing around in a game of tag.

It was as if nothing happened at all.

Chiaki stared at the black tie in her hand. Despite the hard battle they were in not too long ago, the tie was still in perfect, maybe a bit too mint, condition.

She grasped it with both hand and held it close to her. A heavy, indescribable weight tugged her shoulders down.

The world may be whole once more, but she knew that something, _someone_, was missing in it. Because of that, there will always be an empty spot in there.

Only one person would be able to shed tears for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is kind of awkward. I know that this entry is more than a year overdue. My bad about that.**

**If this AU were to be fully fledged out (which probably won't happen by my hands, sorry about that), there'd be a lot of references to The Divine Comedy. The Cognitive World in here would have levels that are based off of the Nine Circles of Hell, and if Chiaki maximizes her bond with Izuru, the ultimate Persona that'd come from that would be Virgil; the arcana would either be Moon or Hermit.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it anyways and thanks for checking these out.**


End file.
